epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SkeepTieel/Ashton Kutcher Fanfiction - Written by Nail
zayn was my favourite US president *there is 12 potato cells in bananas *banana is potato confirmed *munkee is bobdave confirmed *9:56Epicnail *The voice of the voiceless has dubstepped out of the house. *The voice of the voiceless has just stepped right in. *9:57SkeepTieelthis episode of Skeep does theories features a theory on many of the users *such as *Nail *Munkee *Cyan *ROA *9:57EpicnailNo u *9:57SkeepTieelstay tuned for the episode *doodoodoodoo commerical break * *breaks commercial* *okay commercial break is over *today *we answer this question: *is Nail *REALLY *a *fgt *? *9:58EpicnailNO! *9:58Andrew0218Ye *9:58Baby GGNext time on Dragonball Z *9:59SkeepTieelfirst of all *let us have the viewers predict *yes or no *9:59EpicnailNO! *Jella141 has just stepped right in. *9:59SkeepTieel101% of the viewers say 'yes' * *Jella you're in time for Skeep's Theories *9:59Jella141huh *10:00SkeepTieeltoday we are proving if Nail is a fgt or not *but lets look at the evidence *10:00EpicnailNO1 *10:00SkeepTieelaccording to this dna sample, nail is in fact not a nail *10:00Baby GGSay yes if you think Nail is fgt *Say yes if you think Nail is not fgt *10:00SkeepTieelshe is *10:01Jella141oh hey turns out i didn't delete my first game *10:01SkeepTieelRosalina from My Little Galaxy The Super Smash All Stars Edition *she is space princess *and what is related to space? *the space core from Portal 17 *10:02EpicnailSCRAW! * *10:02SkeepTieelwhat else is in space? *i mean portal *10:02EpicnailPortals! *10:02SkeepTieelPotatos the windows version *and everyone knows a user named 'Bobdave' *and that has nothing to do with the theory *continuing on *10:03Jella141who is Bobdave *10:03SkeepTieelwhat is related to potatoes? *Jella *10:03Andrew0218Ms Nail you need to stop shouting or I'll lock you in a room full of furries *10:03SkeepTieelwho really smellas *10:03Jella141pl0x *10:03EpicnailNo! *10:03SkeepTieelNail is Jella's sock *10:03Andrew0218 * Andrew0218 locks Nail inside a room full of furries *10:04Epicnail *10:04SkeepTieelso confirmed *10:04Andrew0218 *10:04SkeepTieelJella how do you feel about this *10:04Andrew0218Look at those dog boobs *10:04SkeepTieelthis however *10:04Jella141i feel harassed *10:04EpicnailPls *10:04SkeepTieeldoesn't confirm Nail is a fgt *so *10:04Andrew0218Are you scared yet Nail *10:04SkeepTieelwe have to say *10:04EpicnailNEVER *10:04SkeepTieelNail is not a fgt *for now *10:05Epicnail^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6 *10:05SkeepTieelnext theory *a theory on Scrawland Scribbleshit Scratch *today we are proving *is Scraw a pony *10:05Jella141whether Scraw is speech impaired or not *10:06SkeepTieelfirst we have to look at scraw's history *internet history *wait no no *10:06EpicnailI HAVE EVIDENCE *10:06SkeepTieelfuck that *10:06Epicnailhttp://prntscr.com/5m439f *10:06SkeepTieellets just say he's into furries *10:06Baby GGrarity more like fgty *10:06SkeepTieelbut wait *10:07EpicnailU wot m8 *10:07SkeepTieelponies are furry *Scrawland is pony confirmed *but wait *we have one more evidence *we have extracted data from the imaginary 'Scraw vs Moleman' battle *10:07Baby GGScrawland ScribbleThatchsys OOOOOOOOOOOo *10:08SkeepTieelit says *'Scribblescratch' *Scratch *Scraw is Vinyl Scratch confirmed *10:08Baby GGsCRATch *10:08SkeepTieelVinyl Scratch lives with Octavia *Tavi is Scraw's sock confirmed *10:09EpicnailIT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW *10:09SkeepTieelconfirmed *10:09EpicnailPatts though *10:09SkeepTieelnow we do our final theory *is DWAS really wearing a suit *10:10Jella141no he is naked *10:10SkeepTieeland we have visual evidence *oh here comes the results *and... *he's wearing a tuxedo *GOODNIGHT EVERYONE *THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY *COME BACK IN NEVER TO SEE THE NEXT EPISODE OF SKEEP'S THEORIES *i should make a blog about this *brb copying and pasting *10:11Jella141ermagherd its a Hoothoot http://prntscr.com/6qnixw *10:13SkeepTieelPokemon? *its more of a *10:13Jella141ye randomized nuzlocke *10:13Epicnail * Epicnail waits for a mod to join so she can go to sleep *10:13SkeepTieel'I Enslave Animals in My Balls' *mon *the TV Series *in CGI *10:14Andrew0218nop *10:14SkeepTieelft. Morgan Freeman *10:14Andrew0218Nail die *10:14SkeepTieeland Adam Sandler *10:14Andrew0218 *Nail go to sleep *The voice of the voiceless has dubstepped out of the house. *10:14EpicnailNoup *10:14Andrew0218 *10:14Jella141i'll take over as mod for u nail *The voice of the voiceless has just stepped right in. *10:14SkeepTieelnail *10:14Jella141u go slep *10:14EpicnailNo u *10:15SkeepTieelyes u *what if *we all slep *then u slep *then we go back *10:15Epicnail *10:15SkeepTieelwhile you slep *10:15EpicnailNO! *10:15Hankaichouwhat if i slap everybody *10:15SkeepTieelk *10:15Andrew0218and we steal nail's wii u *10:15SkeepTieelwe'll just watch you slep *10:15EpicnailMy Wii U is safe *10:15Andrew0218nop *10:15SkeepTieelbich pls Nail I will slep u *10:15EpicnailI put it where no one will find it *10:15SkeepTieelew that's nasty Nail *10:16EpicnailIn GG's blog posts section * *10:16Andrew0218::::::::::}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} *10:16SkeepTieelthat's even worse *10:16Baby GGhah ur so funny *10:16EpicnailMAKE A BLOG ALREADY *10:16Andrew0218hah ur so ugly *10:16SkeepTieelpls copying and pasteing is so hard *epsicaly if u dont gramar *i'm on my sixth line *type *10:17Baby GGI don't grandma *10:17SkeepTieeltype *10:17Hankaichoutmw GG is the only one here who hasn't written a blog post yet *10:17Jella141fuck ye just beat the first gym *10:17Andrew0218User blog:Baby GG/I'm a fgt what even For fucks sake, Nail. Springtrap is best pony no Category:Blog posts